


Bad boys and Bible verses

by dansandphils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bad Boy Phil, Christian Character, Christian dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansandphils/pseuds/dansandphils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has always been a good child. Being raised by a Christian family and his dad being a pastor at the local church Dan was always taught to be a nice boy and never to commit sinful acts. Phil is the kind of person Dan's dad, a pastor at the local church has told Dan to look out for. Dan had always been told if he'd seen someone like Phil not to hang around him.  Phil's mom is also very Christian and hates the way her son acts. That's only reason Phil set foot in this church. His mom wants him to have the light of God in his life. Unfortunately he doesn't want that. He just wants a hot boy named Dan to kiss him in the church after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad boys and Bible verses

Dan and Phil have know each other for a few weeks now. The day Phil stepped into the church Dan's world turned upside down. Dan's dad had assigned him to help Phil find the path of God. Dan was more then happy to help until he found out Phil was a walking flirt machine who just wanted to get in his pants. And it totally wasn't working. Kinda.. Dan could admit he was a blushing mess when Phil called him hot or anything along those lines. But being gay is a sin and Christ is always watching.

"Why won't you return my affections Daniel?" Phil asked, leaning closer to Dan as he was trying to read a verse from the new testament to Phil.

"Because despite you being poetic and saying nice things to me being in a homosexual relationship is a sin. And it's Dan." Phil laughed and took Dan's hand, making him flinch.

"What's life without any risks?" Phil looked Dan in the eyes. "It's quite obvious you feel something something for me." Phil leaned closer to Dan so their lips were almost touching. Dan almost shook his head, but refrained. Phil did have a point. The only problem was they are in a church and Dan's dad would most likely beat him if he found out he kissed a boy.

"I can't." Dan moved away and looked at his hands. "I will admit that I like you, but Dad would kill me and we're in the house of God. Do you know how disrespectful that is Phil?"

"Wouldn't that be the biggest fuck you to your dad? Kissing a boy in church? I can tell your dad pisses you off." Dan really didn't want to admit it but Phil is right.

"Okay, I'll do it." Dan moved back over to Phil and leaned forward. "I-I've never kissed a boy before... is it weird? Have you kissed a girl?" Dan's heart was beating out of his chest and it was hard to speak.

"Kissing a boy is a bit different then kissing a girl. Girls tend to wear lip gloss or lipstick, not that guys don't do that to it's just the guys I've kissed haven't. I personally find kissing a guy more enjoyable, but maybe that's just because I have a preference to guys." Dan nodded.

"Can you lead since I'm not that experienced?" Dan said shyly.

"Of course." Phil leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Dan's and paused for a second so Dan could adjust to the feeling. 

Dan moved his lips a little to show Phil he was okay. Phil against his lips and deepened the kiss. Dan eyes widened, but he tried following Phil's lead. Dan eventually got the hang of it and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. Phil pulled away and smiled at him. 

"You're a pretty good kisser for a church boy." Phil winked at Dan, making him blush.

"I-I was just following you.." Dan looked down at his hands.

"Hey, no need to be nervous. You did great. I would love to kiss you again." Phil chuckled and lent down to peck Dan's lips. "See?" Dan nodded.

"You won't tell my dad about this will you?" Dan was very nervous his dad would find out and disown him. 

"I promise I won't." Phil brought his hand up to stroke Dan's hair. "You're hair is very soft. I like it." Dan blushed and leaned into Phil's touch.

"Don't stop... Feels nice." Dan was as red as a tomato, but still scooted closer to Phil. "Phil. I like you a lot. I-I was w-wondering if maybe w-we could keep meeting up.. I'll pretend to teach you about God and stuff and we can.. Kiss and hang out." Dan was still blushing and looking down. 

"I would love that Dan." Phil kissed Dan's cheek,continuing to stroke his hair. Dan leaned his head on Phil's shoulder. 

"I should probably go soon. My dad will be wondering what's taking to long. I'll see you next Sunday though." Phil pouted, but let Dan get up. "I can drive you home if you want." Dan nodded

"Okay I'd like that."


End file.
